Caught In The Crosshairs
by Kahnartis
Summary: What can go wrong when the Dino Thunder rangers and the first pink ranger are in the same city together? Tommy doesn't know Kim is in Reefside. Kim doesn't know that Tommy is in Reefside and a ranger again. What will happen when they meet? How will they meet? And what does the team think about the brunette who seems to be turning their lives upside down?


**Quick Author's Note : First off, I do not own Power Rangers. Secondly, I have been out of the writing game for over 2 years now, so please forgive me if I am a bit rusty. I'm also taking some artistic liberties because it had been a long time since I actually watched any sort of Power Rangers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 ** _I Chapter 1_**

Two figures, each on their own side of a mahogany desk, sat in complete silence while the sounds of civilization filtered in around them. One the far side of the desk in a cushioned office chair sat a man looking no older than mid-fourties. His hair was receding slightly, and he wore the black shirt and slacks that was often associated with his occupation. "The Reefside Police Force welcomes you. You come highly recommended. Not only are you excellent at keeping your head while under pressure, but you have a perfect score on the range, and with all of the guns no less. Of course, we hope that you never have to utilize your skills in that form here. After all, Reefside is home to the Power Rangers!"

"Thank you for having me here, Sergeant Collins. I also hope that I never have to use my skills in such a way." This time, it was the officer's visitor who spoke. The young lady in front of him was considered the best shot across the country. "The Power Rangers, huh? Must be something in the water here in California. After all, I remember when the first time the rangers appeared in Angel Grove a decade ago."

They both shared a quick laugh at her last statement. After all, it truly did seem like California was the place to be to see the Power Rangers.

"Well, Ms. Hart, I believe that we have indeed covered everything that needs to be covered at this time. Your uniform will be ready for you in the morning. We expect to see you bright and early tomorrow." Sergeant Collins said as he stood from his chair.

"Thank you. I won't let you down, sir." She said as she stood and made her toward the door. "Oh, and please call me Kimberly. Ms. Hart makes me sound so old." She offered her hand, and Sgt. Collins shook it before bidding her goodbye again.

Once she was out of the precinct, Kimberly let out a quick cheer and threw her a fist up into the air. She didn't care what she looked like right now. She got the job and she was back in California! Maybe after she got settled down, she could call up some of her old friends. While she still kept in touch with a spect few of them, she hadn't been able to see them in ages. However, there was one thing that she needed to do before anything else. She had to hit the mall!

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Reefside High School just released its students for the weekend. Some students made their ways to the line of yellow buses, while others made their way to the front of the school building to wait for one of the many cars in line to take them home. Then, other students made their way toward the parked cars in the side lot. While most groups were going their separate ways with promises of seeing each other soon, one group of teens didn't. Instead, the three teens, who would have never been seen together at the beginning of the year, were stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"You do remember where you parked this morning, don't you?" With her hand in her hip, the only girl of the group definitely was not looking to pleased.

"Now, Kira, it's not as bad as it seems." The shorter of her companions, Ethan, tried calming down the girl. "It's not like this is the first time Conner has forgotten where he's parked."

"Hey! I know exactly where I parked. I was just watching some of the cheerleaders stretch before practice." The last of the group, Conner, attempted to defend himself. Well, more like hoped that if he came clean now, he wouldn't be in near as much trouble.

"Humph. Men." Kira just rolled her eyes. "So where are you parked? I really want to get to Haley's to see if Trent has come up with anything new for me. Besides, Dr. O is letting us have the day off. I'm not about to waste that by staying here longer than necessary!"

The two males shared a look before shrugging their shoulders, however, Conner did start walking toward his car again. Within minutes, the teens were settled into the car with Conner driving, Kira in the passenger seat, and Ethan in the back. They were almost to Haley's cafe when a familiar tone came from the devices on each of their wrists.

"Ethan here."

"Ethan. You and the others need to head to the mall. Mesogog sent one of his goons there. Trent and Dr. Oliver are already on their way." Haley's voice was easily heard by all of the members in the car.

"Well there goes our day off." Ethan joked as Conner turned down the road that would take them to the mall.

Luckily, Reefside Mall wasn't located too far from Cyberspace, so it didn't take too long for the rangers to reach the scene of destruction. They looked around to make sure the coast was clear before morphing. Soon, they were in the food court facing off against some ridiculous monster alongside the white and black rangers.

"We need to be careful." warned the black ranger. "There are still plenty of civilians in the area. If we can draw him away, do it."

"Yessir!" was heard from all of the teens.

Seeing that he was sorely outnumbered, the monster called upon the minions of his creator, and soon the area had tyranodrones trying to attack rangers and civilians alike.

Luckily, also in the area was Reefside's newest police officer. "Everyone stay calm." She ordered. Thankfully she was given her badge this morning. She flashed it to those around her. "You need to stay calm and move quickly. Go through the food court and go right. You will be at the entrance. Don't look back and don't wander off. This is for your own safety."

It didn't take long for the civilians to obey her orders. Even though she wasn't in uniform, her voice still held authority and experience. She'd been giving the orders to get away from monster battles since she was a teenager. The only thing that changed was the outfit she wore when giving the orders.

Once she saw that all of her charges were clear of the battle, she too started to make her make along the same path she had the others follow just a minute ago. However, unlike when she sent the others ahead, her path was suddenly blocked as the white ranger was thrown into the table a couple of feet in front of her.

While she knew better than to get involved with the battle, she wanted to make sure that the teenager before her was okay. It was just who she was. "Are you okay?" She asked as she moved next to him.

The white ranger visibly stiffened when he heard a voice to this left. "I'm fine!" He quickly stood up and turned his head to face her. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Kim had to hide her smile. If only he knew how well she understood that. "I was just on my way out." She too had already stood up and was a few feet away when she turned back to find him watching her. "Make sure that neither you nor that monster destroys too many of the shops." And with that she took off running toward the entrance leaving behind a stunned ranger.

"Trent! We need you!" Kim heard one of the rangers yell. She wondered if her team had been that careless about yelling out their names during battle. The answer was a simple yes. However, she now knew one of their names. That could be vital information. She quickly makes it to the entrance. It was all in the hands of the rangers now.

One thing was for sure. This was certainly an interesting welcome to Reefside.


End file.
